Alone, but until you saw me
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: Kim was walking the streets at night, Jack saw her he invites her to stay with him. Lot's of lemon! One short.


It was a dark night, Kim was walking on the sidewalks in Seaford Downtown, she was alone. The streetlights were lit up, she didn't feel safe walking on the streets at night. Just a few blocks down there was an alley, that's a shortcut for her to go home.

As she walked past the two houses to go on the alley, a man was standing on his porch. Kim didn't see him, his house was behind her. "Hey, it's not safe to walk the streets at night."

Kim stopped walking, she turned to see who was talking to her, it was Jack. Her friend from school, she walked over to him. "I know, I need to go home."

"Why don't you stay here for the night," suggested Jack.

"I couldn't, your parents wouldn't like it," replied Kim

"I live on my own, now get in the house before you get kidnapped, " Jack said hoping that she would stay the night.

Kim couldn't make up her mind. Should she sleep at his house for the night, or walk the streets at night and get kidnapped? "Alright, I'll stay over, as long as nobody knows, even my parents. "

"I knew you would make up your mind." Jack walked in his house.

Kim followed Jack into his house, and she closed the door behind her. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"With me," answered Jack.

"Excuse me?" Kim was shocked that her friend would say something like that.

"Kim, I want to tell you something, " said Jack.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"I love you, I always had feelings for you," said Jack.

Kim blushed. "Me too."

"Will you sleep with me?" Jack asked.

"Yes I will," Kim smiled.

Jack picked up Kim bridle style, he walked down the hallway into his room, he laid Kim on the bed, he got on top of her. "I've always wanted to do this with you." He kissed her neck, then he slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

"Me too." She kissed his neck and took off his shirt.

Jack took off her shirt, he slid his hands on her body slowly, then he unbuttoned her pants, and he took them off.

Kim sighed, she unbuttoned his pants, and took them off, she traced his abs with her fingernails.

Jack sighed, and he took off her bra, he looked at her breasts, he squeezed them, and he hit them to make them bounce.

Kim yeled, she took off his boxers. "Hit me again. "

Jack hit her breasts again.

Kim moaned and pressed them on his chest. "Can we get on with the sex?"

Jack moaned, and he took off her underwear. "Of course." He smirked, he put his member in her entrance.

Kim moaned and she wrapped her legs around him. "Oh baby, harder."

Jack put his hands on her hips, so he can make his member go hard, and further in.

Kim moaned loudly. "You can do better than that."

"Let me guess you had sex before? " Jack asked.

"Yup lot's of times, I would sleep with a guy every night, but now that I'm dating you, I'm not going to do that. Come on, and do it better," replied Kim.

Jack was doing it so deep that he was almost at her G-spot, he moaned loudly.

"Oh Jack, go to my G-spot," pleaded Kim.

Jack hit her G-spot as he did that, he hit her breasts again to see them bounce.

Kim yelped again, and she moaned. "Don't stop."

Jack continued to go in hard deep and fast, he squeezed her breasts again, and he bit her nibbles.

Kim moaned louder than Jack, her fingernails were digging into his back. "Baby, I'm gonna cum."

"I already did," he said.

"Can I have a taste of you?" Kim asked.

Jack pulled out off her, he moves up to her face, his member was lined up to her mouth.

Kim opened her mouth, she was sucking on his member like nuts.

Jack moaned. "Did you cum?"

Kim nodded a yes.

"Hurry up I wanna taste you," said Jack.

Kim opened her mouth so his member can come out.

Jack moved back to her entrance.

"You taste good," Kim said.

"My turn," he put his tounge in her entrance, he licked inside of her, it was wet but it was worth tasting her.

Kim moand. "Get inside of me." She really wanted to do sex again.

Jack stopped licking her, he put his member back in her entrance, this time he went right in for her G-spot.

Kim moaned really loud. "Baby keep going." Her nails dug in his back kinda hard and deep.

"I can do this for hours, man I'm cumming even more," said Jack.

"Me too," replied Kim.

The further he went in the wetter it became. "This is so satisfying. "

"Agreed, " said Kim.

Jack hit her G-sopt really hard, and it hurt.

Kim winched, and her eyes were filled with water, she was going to cry.

Jack saw the look on her face. "Oh you want me to stop?"

Kim nodded a yes, it hurt her really bad.

Jack pulled out of her and he laid beside her, he covered them up with his blanket. "Round two will come right up as soon as we wake up, if we are up to it."

Kim closed her eyes. "Night."

Jack closed his eyes. "Night. 


End file.
